Left Behind
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: It was meant to be the happiest day of her life, and instead she was crying in a car somewhere miles away from her family and friends. She had to leave them, leave it all behind. Her love, her friends, her newborn baby. She just wasn't ready to grow up
1. Chapter One: Walking Away

**Na na na naaaa na, :P lol, Masquerade Marionette is going to kill me lol… (*whispers* By the way, this is in Sakura's point of view ;) If you didn't guess XD)**

**Chapter One: Walking Away**

I remember it so clearly, the door opening, and the door shutting. The silence that came after it. All of it. I remember with such pain in my heart I wish I could turn back time and redo it, so much differently. This time I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't leave the man I have loved for years. The man that has always been there, no matter what happened to me, or to the both of us. He loved me unconditionally and I left him.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't be what I needed to be, what _he_ needed. I had to get out. To get away. I wasn't ready to settle down, to never know what could happen, what could be.

So I left. I left my past behind me and left. My one true love and the reason I left in the first place… My beautiful baby boy. My little Satoshi. With his blonde hair and my green eyes, he was like a godsend. A miracle… but I couldn't do it. He didn't deserve a mother who will always look at him and wonder what could have happened if he hadn't been born when I was only 19.

At such a young age I was naïve and didn't know what I wanted. How could I? I hadn't seen the world.

So I left them behind. My love and my beautiful baby. All I have left of them is a single picture in my purse. The day of Satoshi's birth; Naruto holding him in his arms and the look of pure wonder on his face brought tears to my eyes each time I saw it. But it was my saviour, because I knew one day, one day I would be ready to return to them, to return to my family and my friends… if they would have me back after such an act of betrayal.

I would keep on dreaming, keep on my path until I finally knew I was ready to settle down and there were no more 'what if' s in my mind.

I will come back Naruto, so wait for me… wait for my return.


	2. Chapter Two: Heartbreak

**Chapter Two: Heartbreak**

All I could remember that day 3 years ago was my heart shattering. My heart was filled with so much pain I was doubled over and gasping, my eyes blurring as I tried to reread the letter, as if it said that it was just a joke somewhere on the page.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I can't even believe I am doing this myself. My heart is breaking as I write this to you, but I know if I don't I could never forgive myself because everytime I look at our child I would be filled with such a loss it would make me look away in shame._

_I can't do this Naruto, not so soon. I am too young, still too young to be a mother for our baby. I need to live my life, to know what's out there before I return to you and our son. I can't be the woman you need, the one to stay home and wake up at night to take care of the baby._

_My love, I am so sorry. One day I will return, please wait for that day. We will be a family again, I promise you this._

That was all I got. A letter, a farewell. Not even signed by the woman I thought I would spend the rest of my life with.

My legs had given out there and then, my body thumping to the ground as it finally sunk in that she was gone; my childhood love, the mother of my child. She'd left. Left me alone with our baby, to bring him up alone. I was alone. She had left me.

As I sat there, my vision darkened until all I saw was black. I had given up, my body a shell as the light of my life had left, what else did I have to keep me going?

It was these kinds of thoughts that swirled around in my head until a small cry came from upstairs, the small innocent voice snapping me out of a daze. Taking the stairs two at a time I came to the doorway of the room that had taken Sakura and I a week to complete, memories filled with such love it made my heart sting to recall them. The paint on our bodies as we swiped one another with our paintbrushes, the kissed beneath the baby chimes, the soft slow loving in the corner. All these memories came rushing back as I looked down into the crib and saw our baby, my baby Satoshi. His small tuft of blonde hair making me smile as I picked him up and cradled him to my chest, his fresh baby smell making me sigh in wonder at our a man like me, who had such a bad childhood, could create something so innocent and beautiful. His cries stilled as I rocked him side to side, cooing at him. His eyes opened wide, the colour reminding me of Sakura's exact shade, and with a sob I hugged him closer, afraid he would slip through my fingers like his mother; the woman I have loved since we were only but children so many years ago.

As for the answer to the question: _What else did I have to keep me going?_ The answer was simple: the little baby in my arms. The bundle of joy that came from myself and the woman who had now left us, but still kept a place in my heart and always would.

**He** was the thing I lived for now, and I would never abandon him, I would always be there for him. No matter what I wouldn't leave. Not like her.

-

-

-

-

**Well Masquerade Marionette? Next chapter is up like promised. Lol, I cried while writing it. Hehe, what a loser XD. Next chapter is a time skip. (Naruto's point of view btw)**


	3. Chapter Three: Hidden Amongst the Trees

**I am on fire, :) Gotta love the mass amounts of updates. :) Hopefully two certain individuals; Silver Lone Wolf, and XxUnIqUe****.FrEaKxX You guys are awesome! Please enjoy this new instalment in my NaruSaku story. :P**

**Chapter Three: Hidden Amongst the Trees**

"Satoshi! Come back here!" A fast toddling yellow bullet came around the corner, a larger yellow bullet hot on his tail. A diaper swinging from his hand and he spun around the corner, arms outstretched as he tried to catch up to the runaway baby. Pink cheeks wobbling as the baby gurgled happily, managing to escape his daddy's outstretched fingers time and time again.

Giggles from the doorway had the man looking up to see baby blue eyes and long blonde hair. "Ino, don't just stand there. Come here and help me catch the little devil!" He begged as he once again failed to catch the green eyed 'devil' who was sticking his tongue out as his giggled.

"Come here, baby boy," Ino cooed as she opened her arms, kneeling on the floor. Laughing, Satoshi jumped into her arms, snuggling into her chest, his pink skin clashing with her dark purple coat. "See Naruto, all you need is a little love," she laughed as she grabbed the clean nappy from Naruto and dressed the still giggling blonde toddler in her arms with precise movements, having had a lot of practise with her own 2 year old twins at home.

"Little love my a-s-s," he spelled out the word as he grabbed the struggling bundle from his friends arm, kissing her on the cheek in thanks as he walked into the other room, calling over his shoulder. "Satoshi is a mini-me. Little troublemaker, just like I used to be."

"So why do you sound so proud?" Ino called back to him, her hip cocked at the doorway as she watched Naruto try to get Satoshi into some clothing with a smile on her face. "Hey Naruto… it's been three years… don't you think you should –" Ino began, only to be caught off abruptly by the blonde man of 22 in front of her,

"No. She promised she would come back." His tone made it final as he cradled Satoshi gently, walking past Ino to the kitchen, the toddler in his arms cooing softly. He snuggled closer into his father's arms, his energy spent after his little getaway sprint.

Naruto sat at the table, his eyes glued to the baby in his arms, following the tiny hand as it came up and pressed against his cheek, catching the single tear that escaped his eye. He hugged him closer as he turned to Ino, determination hard on his face. "She _will_ return Ino. You will have your best friend back, Satoshi will have his mum and I… I will have her back." He trailed off as he looked out the window, the rain obscuring his view of the outside, unable to see the car as it pulled up.

"Naruto, she's… she's famous now. She has no reason to come back!" As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Naruto's whole posture stiffened as he slowly turned to her, his voice hard.

"She has every reason to come back. Satoshi, her friends, Me!" His voice softened as the baby in his arms stirred, a small gurgling sound making a soft smile grace his face. "I'd like for you to leave now Ino. Just… go," he stood and walked straight past her, his arm just brushing hers as he placed Satoshi in his cot. He stood, waiting to hear the sound of the door opening and closing. When he didn't hear such sound he walked out to see Ino sitting on the couch, tears running down her face as she sat with her head cradled in her hands, soft sobs coming from her as her body shook.

"I miss her too Naruto. We were together since elementary. 15 years of what? Obviously not friendship. She never even said goodbye," her sobs became louder as Naruto sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on him, as he too felt the weight of his one love's betrayal.

"She'll be back Ino, just you wait and see. She just wasn't ready," Naruto reassured his long time childhood friend, shocked when she began to laugh.

"_Wasn't ready_? You know as well as I do, that someone who 'isn't ready' doesn't just up and leave her only week old baby and the man she says she loves," Ino knew the words she spoke hurt, but she had to let Naruto see the truth. Sakura was gone, she left. "It's been three years Naruto, it's time to move on." And with that said she stood quietly and took her leave, too focused on escaping the rain as she ran to her voltswagon to notice the other car, hidden in the cover of the trees.

Naruto watched the door as it swung shut, his emotions running wild as he knew what Ino said was true, but he also knew he could never love anyone but Sakura. She was his other half, his heart, and when she left it was like she took it with her. She would be the only one to fill the void left behind. Satoshi was the only thing keeping him ending the pain. Their baby boy.

What Ino didn't know was that Sakura hadn't forgotten them, every month she sent a care package of $500 in an envelope, she wrote a 10 page letter each and every time. Always saying how much she missed them; that she would be home soon. Naruto never read them, of course, because no matter what he said to Ino he knew he could not just forgive her for leaving him. He had his pride after all, which was the reason he never accepted the money. He always gave it to the village orphanage. He had a job at the gas station just down the street where he worked as a mechanic. Not a lot of money, but enough to get them by.

The house was left to him by his dad uncle he had never met. He had sold his Kyuubi bike to pay for the hospital bills when Satoshi got sick at 6 months, and then when he himself got sick.

He never accepted a single penny from his friends no matter how much they tried to slip him some money. For Satoshi, they said. He knew they were just trying to help, but he would never accept their charity, he would prove he could be a good dad, no matter what.

So the letters lay unread, but never forgotten, in a large shoe box under his bed, amongst which was the photo album they had kept of their lives. 'For their children', she had said. What a liar.

Any memento that reminded him of her was stowed away, hidden under his bed. Except for the one thing he couldn't hide, and wouldn't anyway. Satoshi's eyes. Everytime Naruto looked into them, it was like looking into her eyes, the deep, bottomless emeralds he had fallen in love with.

Sighing, Naruto finally stood, making his way to the bedroom to get changed for work, his shift starting in only half an hour. He had to drop Satoshi off at Sasuke's before starting the 10 hour shift and Sasuke lived about 10 minutes away by driving in the piece of junk he called a car. After selling his Kyuubi he had to buy a cheap car, which he then remodelled and redid, but there is only so much paint that can be used to cover up all the dents and scratches. It ran like a beauty, but it would win no beauty pageants.

Sasuke had tried to get him to move in with him as he lives in the huge Uchiha mansion all by himself, but Naruto wouldn't hear it. No charity, not even from his best friend.

Chucking on his old pair of jeans and his white wife beater, Naruto quickly grabbed Satoshi's overnight bag filled with training diapers, some of his favourite foods, his sipper cup with a picture of a fox on it, his favourite stuffed teddy bear and some spare clothes. The teddy bear was a small, washed out white coloured fluffy bear. The bear he received on his birth day, the one thing Satoshi had of his mother.

Finally Naruto grabbed Satoshi, cradling him to his chest as he braved the cold rain and wind to get to the car. With 20 minutes to spare he quickly went back to lock the front door, making sure all the lights were out before jumping into his car and driving off to Sasuke's. He never saw the sad pair of emerald eyes watching him from the car hidden amongst the trees. He never saw the tears trailing down the cheeks of the woman sitting in the car, her guitar case resting in the seat next to her. He never saw her as he sped away, already fearing he was going to be late. He never saw.


End file.
